


Beneath The Surface

by NatashaRedFox



Series: Stolyarsmut [1]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Desire, F/M, First Meetings, Hidden Depths, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRedFox/pseuds/NatashaRedFox
Summary: This is based on the character of Boris Stolyarchuk as portrayed by Billy Postlethwaite in the 2019  miniseries. All characters are based on the HBO versions. No disrespect is meant to the real people or their memories.
Relationships: Boris Stolyarchuk/Original Character(s)
Series: Stolyarsmut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143587
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Beneath The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the character of Boris Stolyarchuk as portrayed by Billy Postlethwaite in the 2019 miniseries. All characters are based on the HBO versions. No disrespect is meant to the real people or their memories.

Boris Stolyarchuk was feeling anxious. He was not used to being at the plant during the day, he worked the night shift, but he had a meeting with Bryukhanov. He has been working last night, so he had only had a few hours sleep before he had to come back again. And he was supposed to be working tonight. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. 

His comrades at reactor four had teased him about the meeting. Walking into the dragon's den, the big boss man, etc. He had never spoken to Bryukhanov, so didn't know what he was like. Was he another Dyatlov? He hoped not. "First you have to get past Bryukhanov's secretary" someone had laughed. "The guard dog! She could make a grown man cry" "She did make a grown man cry" shouted another. "I wasn't crying, I had dust in my eyes" complained a third. "Even Dyatlov is polite to her" the first man said. "And Fomin is actively afraid of her! I swear I heard her say 'Shut Up Fomin' and he actually shut up!" "Don't take any notice" Perevozchenko told him later. "I know her, she's tough but she's ok. She just doesn't take any bullshit."

He arrived at Bryukhanov's outer office door, which was open. Having heard all this about the secretary, who was supposedly part Siberian and with Cossack blood, he was expecting a middle aged, heavy set matron, not the young woman at the desk who looked like a supermodel. She was stunning! She hadn't seen him, so he took the chance to study her. Exquisite Slavic bone structure, blonde hair which was pulled back in a severe looking tight braid, a slim but curvy figure in a fierce looking suit. The austere style she adopted did not take away from her attractiveness at all. He was momentarily transfixed. He was reluctant to take his eyes off her, but he knew he ought to announce his arrival before she noticed him standing and watching like some creepy weirdo. He swallowed, and then knocked on the open door.

She looked up at the sound of a knock. She saw an anxious, nervous looking, but very handsome man. She took in his dark hair, his fine cheekbones, gentle eyes framed by glasses, and impressive moustache over delicate lips. He was beautiful! She kept her voice and face neutral as she spoke. " Can I help you, comrade?" She asked. "Stolyarchuk. I have a meeting with comrade Bryukhanov." "Ah yes, comrade Stolyarchuk. Take a seat. Bryukhanov is running a little late, but he will be here soon." She watched as he turned to find a seat. Nice bum too, she thought. Once he was seated and facing her again, she slipped back into professional mode. "Can I get you anything while you wait?" "No thank you," he replied. He gave an uncertain smile. "First time properly meeting him, I'd like to make a good impression."

He looked at her. Her face softened and she smiled. He swallowed nervously. The smile had completely shaken him. It was like the sunshine coming out from behind the clouds! It dazzled him. Her smile softened into a friendly form when she spoke. She dismissively waved a hand. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. To be honest, Bryukhanov is actually a complete sweetheart." She glanced out of the door before continuing. "I can't say the same for Fomin. Avoid him if you can. I can't decide whether he is a snake or a weasel. A sneasel, perhaps! But that sounds like it could be a character from some game." He couldn't help laughing. He was feeling much more at ease. Was this really the woman he had been warned about? She seemed genuinely nice. "It wasn't just Bryukhanov. I'd heard…" he suddenly stopped. He felt embarrassed. He couldn't tell her what he had heard about her!

She watched him with amusement. His stunning smile had gone, and he was back to being uncomfortable. Still smiling, she raised an eyebrow. "I guess you have been listening to plant gossip" she said. About the dragon that guards the lair." She laughed, in a friendly yet amused way, but with a hint of sadness. "Yes it is true that I won't put up with any bullshit. They breed us tough in Siberia. And if a certain comrade of yours slaps me on the arse at a party despite me telling him I'm uninterested, I will stand up to him." She shrugged. "I didn't mean to make him cry. To be honest, he was so drunk he would have cried over the price of eggs." She sighed, her smile fading. She was not sorry that she would stand up for herself, but the feeling that this man, whom she had never even met before, thought badly of her, made her feel sad. He must have noticed something because he apologised. She shrugged again. "Don't worry about it," she said, more light-heartedly than she felt. She noticed him suppress a yawn. "You're night shift aren't you? She asked, changing the subject. "That'll explain why I've never seen you before. Were you working last night?" "Yes" he replied. "And tonight too. I wish this could have been arranged for a Monday, after the weekend." 

He felt rotten. He had obviously upset her, although she was very gracious about it. It was obviously not the first time this had happened to her. He desperately wanted to make things right, but she had changed the subject. He wanted to see her smile again. He wanted her to feel good. 

It was then that Bryukhanov arrived. "Ah, comrade Stolyarchuk. Apologies for the wait. I just need a word with comrade Neschadymenko then I'll be right with you." Bryukhanov went into his office, followed by the beautiful woman. Neschadymenko… a Ukrainian Cossack name meaning no mercy. As she walked away out of sight, he couldn't help but admire her graceful way of moving. Poised and elegant. As he sat alone in the outer office, he dearly wished he could make amends for earlier.

After a few minutes she came back out of the office and smiled at him. He felt as though he could melt in that smile. "Go on through, he's ready for you now" she informed him. He got up to go in, not wanting to leave her presence. "Oh, and by the way" she continued, "You have tonight off work." He smiled at her. "Thank you" he said, before forcing himself to leave her and go to his meeting. As he went into the room he heard Fomin arrive. "He's in a meeting and not to be disturbed" he heard her say in a cold, commanding voice. Fomin left without a single argument. Ah, so some bits are true, he thought to himself with amusement.

\--

It was the end of the day by the time he left the plant. The meeting had gone on longer than planned. He was disappointed to see that the beguiling woman was not at her desk when he left. He was tired, and was very thankful that she had arranged for him to have the night off. He just wanted to get home. Unfortunately, the staff bus was already pulling away when he got to the stop. He swore, and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Unexpectedly, he heard his name being called. He looked over to where the voice had come from. It was her! But looking completely different to how she had looked earlier. Her hair was loose, long golden waves rippling in the breeze and cascading down her back. She was wearing leather and standing next to an enormous motorbike. 

He walked towards her, completely under her spell. She was smiling one of those smiles that made him feel like a silly teenager. He couldn't help smiling back. "Comrade Neschadymenko" he greeted her. She casually waved her hand. "Call me Anya" she said. "We're not on duty now." "Anya" he murmured. He mentally shook himself, and tried to act like a normal, intelligent man. "That's an impressive machine" he said. "Certainly better than Perevozchenko's!" She laughed. "Perevozchenko's bike is a rust bucket! We belong to the same motorcycle club." She gave a knowing smile. "I hear he has decided not to sell it after all!" She grinned. "Now, are you going to tell me your name or do I have to keep calling you comrade Stolyarchuk?" He laughed. Her forwardness and confidence was refreshing. "Boris" he replied, thinking to himself that she could call him anything she liked, as long as she did call him.

She gazed at the man standing in front of her. Boris. He seemed sweet, shy, and very sexy. She was glad she saw him out here. And glad he had missed that bus. "Do you need a ride?" She nodded towards the bike. "Back to Pripyat? I have a spare helmet." He looked uncertain, and for a disappointing moment she thought he was going to refuse. Then he seemed to rally himself. "As long as you promise to get me there in one piece" he said with a laugh. "Your wish is my command" she replied, in a theatrical voice, as she reached for the spare helmet and handed it to him. She climbed onto the bike and put her helmet on. He climbed in behind. "Hold on" she told him. He looked around. "Where do I hold?" He asked, looking for a part of the bike to hold. She lowered the visor on her helmet and smirked, reached around behind her, and firmly placed his hands on her waist. 

As they rode off, he admired her control of the machine, and the way her thighs gripped the sides. He briefly imagined her gripping him in her thighs and riding him. As delicious as it was, he tried to push the image from his mind. If only, he thought. He had no doubt that the thought would come back to him later tonight, but it wouldn't do to get excited and frustrated now. He wondered if he would ever actually see her again after today, once he was back on his night shift. After all, they had never met before today. It was always possible that they would never cross paths again. The thought made him feel empty. He didn't want this journey to end.

Looking ahead, she saw lights in the road. She slowed the bike. The bus had blown a tyre and spun, completely blocking the road. She brought the bike to a stop, and raised her visor. "Everything ok?" She called out. "Nobody injured" came the reply from the driver. "A replacement is on its way." She turned to Boris. "Looks like we'll have to go the long way round" she said. "Saddle up!" 

They set off again, in the opposite direction. She went a bit faster, and noticed that he tightened his grip on her, moving closer. She smiled to herself and picked up a little more speed. She grinned as he held tighter still. She didn't want to risk going too fast for these roads though. Despite her caution, by the time they got to Pripyat, his arms were almost completely encircling her waist. He guided her to where he lived, and they pulled up to a block surrounded by rose bushes. They dismounted the bike and removed their helmets. The absence of his closeness made her feel cold.

They stood for a moment, facing each other. She wished she didn't have to say goodnight. He broke the silence. "You delivered on your promise to get me here safely" he said. "May I reward you with a drink?" "Yes you may"she replied, smiling. They walked towards the building together, but as they came to the door, he stopped. She turned to look at him. He seemed to want to say something, but appeared to struggle with it. "Look…" he began. "I…" he swallowed. "Do you think…" his words seemed to fail him and he looked down. She made a decision. She stepped forward, gently raised his face with her hand, and kissed him. Slowly at first, but as he responded the kiss became more passionate. As they broke the embrace he was smiling one of his stunning smiles that made her feel lightheaded. "Well you said it better than I could" he laughed. He took her hand, and both laughing, they went into the building together.

Valery Perevozchenko, who lived nearby, recognised the motorbike outside Stolyarchuk's building as he made his way to work for the night shift, and smiled to himself. And when he came home from his shift the next morning, he couldn't help noticing that the bike was still there.


End file.
